Cold Winter Night
by Ginger Hill
Summary: It was a stormy night and Rei Kagene was left alone. It was around 11:30 when his closest friend, Len Kagamine, came over because Rin locked him out. Rei deiced to be nice and let his friend in. With the night growing colder, the boys are only getting hotter.


BAM! Thunder hit the ground. A young raven haired teen sat down on a couch and opened a book. It was winter and it poured outside, a mix of hail and rain. The young teen looked at the clock. 11:30 P.M. His twin sister, Rui, said that if she wasn't back by 11:00 she would be staying the night at her friends' house because of the storm and would be back by 9:30 the next morning. Rei just sat there, looking at the pages rather than reading.

His head shot up when he heard a loud bang at the door. Rei jumped up and ran to open the door. Whoever was dumb enough to be outside during a storm like this, he had no clue. He opened the door to see a blonde haired teen standing in front of him, about the same age.

Rei sighed and said, "Len, what are you doing here this late at night?"

Len chuckled weakly and replied, "Rin and I got into another fight, and she locked me out. Can I stay here for the night?"

Rei shock his head and mumbled, "How many fights are you going to get into with that girl? Well, you're lucky Rui isn't here. Come on. Get in before you get any wetter."

Len smiled and walked in, taking in a deep breath of warm air. "Man did you know this storm is just getting worse? I heard it's gonna kill the power pretty soon with how bad it's gonna get." Sure enough, as soon as he finished talking, a streak of lightning dashed threw the sky, causing a huge BANG! The power then cut off.

"Nice job Len," Rei joked around, "giving the storm ideas. Now just don't tell the storm to kill anyone."

Len chuckled weakly and replied, "I won't"

Rei went to get a few covers and Len sat down on the couch to think for a bit. He never thought him and Rei would be as close as they were, what with Rei being as stubborn as he is and Len always being the annoying, joking one. Rei was also very quite while Len, on the other hand, was a loud mouth. Len was very glad he and Rei were good friends, but Len didn't really like that. He wanted to be… closer. He shock the thought out of his head as Rei ran into the room with two covers. Rei threw one to Len then sat next to him.

Len smiled and asked, "So where is Rui?"

Rei grumbled the answer. "She went to see Lenka and Rinto…"

Len chuckled and said, "You look upset."

Rei sighed and replied, "I just don't really trust them."

"Yeah you're just scared Rinto will steal Rui from you!"

"Oh shut up Len! It's not that!"

"You're way too overprotective over Rui."

"I just want her to be with someone I trust is all."

"Yeah, still being an overprotective brother aren't you Rei?"

"Can you shut up now?"

Len shock his head and stared at his friend for a minute, looking deep into his golden eyes, before speaking. "Rei, you gotta let her grow up. It looks like you don't want Rui in a relationship at all and you also act like a really mean parent. You need to let her have some fun."

Rei looked at Len for a moment then changed his gaze to his book, now on the floor. Len just stared at his raven haired friend, not speaking. Rei nodded his head then said, "You're right. Thanks."

Len smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend's neck, still not speaking. Rei smiled a little. He was glad he had a friend he could talk to that wouldn't slap his face whenever he yelled shut up. Rei suddenly shivered and said, "It's getting cold now…"

Len wrapped his arms around Rei and pulled him closer and whispered, "I'll warm you up." Rei could feel his face turn a bright pink and he snuggled against the blonde's chest, thankful for him being there. Len smiled at Rei.

Rei's face was only turning a brighter shade of pink. He looked up at Len then he lend in close. So close, their lips nearly touched. They could feel each other's warm breath and Len's cheeks went pink like Rei's. Len then pulled Rei into a deep, warm kiss. Len's lips felt so soft to Rei and his to Len. Len then surprised Rei by pushing his tongue into Rei's mouth. Rei gripped onto Len's white shirt and shyly rubbed his tongue against Len's. Their tongues danced together until they had to break the kiss to breath. They parted with a clear trace of saliva in between them.

"L-Len..." Rei breathed.

Len ran his fingers down Rei's back and whispered softly, "I know a way to get even warmer." Len then laid Rei on the couch and then got on top of him. Len rubbed Rei's dark pink cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you wanna do it?"

Rei nodded slowly, blushing even darker than before. Len then undid Rei's belt and threw it to the ground. Then, Len slipped his hand into Rei's pants then boxers. He gently rubbed Rei's member, making Rei moan softly. Len smiled and started rubbing faster, making Rei's moans grow louder. Len smirked and the pulled down Rei's pants then boxers. Rei then returned the favor by pulling down Len's pants then his boxers. Len chuckled softly and kissed Rei lightly. Then Len slowly lifted Rei's legs to his chest.

"L-Len…" Rei mumbled.

"Yes Rei?" Len asked in a sweet tone.

"B-Be gently, okay…?"

Len smiled and nodded. Len then slowly pushed his member into Rei, causing the young raven haired boy to let out a small scream. It hurt, but he could feel pleasure in it. Len slowly began to thrust. Rei moaned and wrapped his arms around Len. Len started to thrust a little faster, making Rei's moans grow louder. Len then began slamming into Rei, causing screaming moans from the raven haired teen. Rei dug his nails into Len's back, leaving deep marks. The moans and screams only became louder for each passing minute.

Rei and Len let out a sharp scream as they reached their limit. Len fell on top of Rei, both gasping for air. Len pulled himself out of Rei then he lay down beside him. Rei smiled weakly at Len then cuddled up against him. Len wrapped his arms tightly around Rei. "You warmer now?" Len asked with a small smile.

Rei nod his head and replied, "A lot warmer." They then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
